The present invention relates generally to the field of millimeter wave components and more specifically to the field of millimeter wave microstrip multiplexers and triplexers.
Various filter arrangements have been used in waveguide and stripline to perform the multiplexing function. Most of these techniques are unsuitable for microstrip especially at millimeter wave frequencies where no tuning procedures can be used and where filters requiring ground sections present some difficulty. Presently no other MIC millimeter wave contiguous triplexers are known to have been disclosed.